1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level, and more particularly, to a right/left and vertical level that is capable of measuring the right/left and verticality/horizontality at the same time and also exactly measuring an inclined angle and a minute inclination angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in engineering and construction fields, the measurement of horizontal and vertical states, the measurement of a remote horizontal location from a given location, and the measurement of a remote vertical location from a given location are important and basic works. A level has been used for these measurements.
In other words, the level that has been widely used to measure the horizontal state in the construction fields includes a tube 100 filled with liquid, wherein the tube contains a bubble 200, as shown in FIG. 5a. It is determined that an object to be measured is at the horizontal state when the bubble 200 is located at the center of the tube 100.
The level, however, can measure only the horizontality depending on the axial direction, but could not measure the horizontality covering all the directions. As shown in FIG. 5b, the level may include a circular measurement unit 300. At this time, if a bubble 200 contained within the unit 300 is located at the center of the unit 300, it is determined to be horizontal. As the location of the bubble is changed over the entire circumference of 360° along its inclined direction, a level capable of measuring the inclination over all the directions along the X-Y coordinate axis has been widely used.
However, the conventional level could measure only which plane is horizontal or which plane is slanted, but could not measure detailed slant angle. Further, there is a problem that it could not measure the right/left and the horizontality/verticality at a time.
For example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 2002-0006153 issued to the present applicant discloses a multi-functional spherical level having a spherical and transparent inclination measurement sphere 400, as shown in FIG. 6. The inclination measurement sphere 400 is filled with liquid containing a given bubbler 500. A plurality of angular scales 600 are formed by a given distance on the surface of the inclination measurement sphere 400. Using the inclination measurement sphere 400, it is possible to measure the right/left and the horizontality/verticality of an object to be measure at a time and to measure the angle of their inclinations.
However, since the conventional level is formed spherically, the distance where the bubbler within the inclination measurement sphere moves along the spherical inner surface of the sphere becomes shorter than the distance where the bubbler moves on the plane. For this reason, there occurs a problem that it is difficult to measure correctly minute inclination of an object to be measure.